(1) Technical Field
This invention relates generally to protective headwear, and more particularly to an improved outer shell for a helmet, where the shell reduces the wearer's head trauma caused by impact to the shell.
(2) Background
Protective helmets are intended to reduce the wearer's head injuries or head trauma caused by impact to the helmet. Injury causing impact forces are delivered by impact from a variety of objects, such as falling objects at a construction site, colliding helmets of opposing football players, or flying projectiles such as baseballs or other objects. Protective helmets are worn by construction workers and participants in many sports, such as football, baseball, lacrosse, bicycling, horseback riding, skateboarding, skiing, and many other sports and events. As one example, football and other contact sports can be a highly dangerous activity due in part to extreme forces impacting players in the head region. To reduce injury, football organizations mandate the use of safety helmets. The use of helmets can greatly reduce the trauma and resulting injury associated with blows to the head. Many football players and other athletes suffer concussions, memory loss, spinal and neck injuries, and similar conditions during games and practices. Although players wear helmets, the helmets are not ideally designed to prevent as many injuries as possible. There is a need for improved safety helmets for athletes.
The present invention is directed to an improved protective helmet, and more specifically to an improved outer shell that reduces the force of impact transferred to the wearer's head.